Blackman's Story
by Zerix
Summary: A Megaman story about a long forgotten Net Navi that is found by a teenager and starts a new life. Don't forget to R&R!
1. The Prologue

Blackman's Story

By: Zerix (Pen Name)

The Prologue

"Yes I've done it!" Dr. Wily cackled, "I have created a navi powerful enough to destroy Net City and make it mine!" The ingenious Dr. Wily had just finish his latest project, Project Black, now a Black Net Navi that looked slightly like Protoman he had a blaster and from Dr. Wily's point of view he was very powerful was in a newly programmed PET awaiting orders from Wily.

"Now that I have created you", he said "you need a name, Blackman that sounds about right."

"I am here to serve" Blackman answered barely looking on his creator.

"Good, we shall test your powers immediately!" Dr. Wily sent Blackman to Net City to wreak havoc and he did, he did.

In the center of Net City Blackman was destroying everything in site his destruction could be seen from the other side of Net City. Finally the ONBs got the word of Blackman's destruction and sent some officials over to check it out.

"There he is!" the first said.

"Right there a top the building!" a second screamed

"Open Fire!" the third yelled.

The ONBsstart an open fire attack on Blackman but it seemed to have no effect.

Blackman answered to their violence "Ha-ha resistance is futile just give up, BLACK CONTROL"A giant black star rose from Blackman's body and absorbed a nearby building making a black veil around it and making it under Blackman's control. With one swift movement of his arm he crushed the ONB Navis and various building behind them. "There is no stopping me Ha-ha-ha"

Then someone or something fired from a long distance away Blackman turn his head to see huge cannon with the ONB symbol on it. Then a voice came. "Surrender now Blackman!"

"Never!" was his answered.

In response the Cannon rose from its charging position and fired three deafening shots at Blackman and he was caught in the blast. "No!"

Dr. Wily spoke thru the PET, "You are not as strong as I thought you are unworthy!"

"What! No!" answered Blackman.

Another of the charged cannon fire hit Blackman sending him flying to an unknown part of the net.

When Blackman landed he was to tired and crippled to even call for help all he could do now was watch and wait for someone and for what he knew it would be a long time a long, long time.


	2. The Finding

The Finding

200 Years After The Prologue

It was a day like any other on the Net when Zerix jacked in his normal navi.

**Normal Navi Logging In**

"What are we doing today?" asked Normal.

Zerix then answered, "Oh just exploring."

Normal walked into a strange and old looking part of the Net. "What where am I?" Normal said to himself as he decided to explore the mysterious place. Normal walked around for a long time until he saw something, "What is this?" He saw a black navi that looked crippled, worn down, and hurt almost to deletion. "Zerix, there is a strange navi down here!"

"Quick send me a pic!" Zerix answered.

"Ok!" Normal looks straight at the navi activating the camera linked to Zerix's PET.

"That navi doesn't look so good should we bring him back to my PET." Zerix said, looking at the pic.

"Yes, we should." With that Normal picked up the crippled navi and logged out of the Net.

Back in Zerix's PET, Normal set the navi down. Zerix then said "He looks near deletion I'll try and fix him."

"You do that" Normal answered.

For hours Zerix sat at his desk doing anything he could to fix up that crippled navi. Finally after a while Zerix was done and the strange and now good as new navi stood up. "Where am I?" it said.

Zerix quickly answered "You're in my PET."

The navi then said "What! Who are you?"

Zerix answered "I am Zerix, and you?"

"I am Blackman." the navi said.

"How did you get near deletion?" Zerix asked.

"Well it started like this …" Blackman started to tell his story about how Dr. Wily created him and about his defeat. Up to the time Blackman had finish he had started to like Zerix.

Zerix then asked, "But you're not going to do that to me are you?"

"Of course not I am in great debt." Blackman answered

Zerix was confused, "Oh? You are?"

Blackman read his mind, "Yes and how can I repay you."

"Will you be my friend?" Zerix asked.

Blackman was startled, "What? Oh all right I'll be your … friend."

Zerix yelled, "Yes now I have a powerful navi and a great friend."

* * *

To Be Continued … 


	3. The Net Battle

The Net Battle

A few days after Zerix found Blackman, Zerix was walking down the street to his friend, Andrew's house. Andrew had a navi he called Archman, which he designed himself. Archman was a very good name for Andrew's navi because Archman shot energy arrows out of a buster arm, not to mention his ability to summon viruses every time Archman punched something. Well the main reason Zerix was going over there was to show off Blackman to Andrew and maybe have a little net battle. Zerix said, "Hmm…. I wonder what Andrew will think of you, Blackman."

"I don't really know!" he answered.

Zerix then said, "Maybe we can get in our first net battle!"

Blackman asked a stupid question, "Uh, Zerix. What is a net battle?"

Zerix slaps his for head then remembers that Blackman was from 200 years ago and started to explain everything Blackman needed to now about it.

"Oh that makes sense." he said after hearing all of that. By now Blackman was getting use to this friend thing with Zerix and hoped he could win against this, Andrew, for his sake.

"Well we are here!" Zerix announce, pointing to a house. He had arrived at a slightly small, blue, house in which stood Andrew waiting for Zerix up in his room. Zerix entered the house without knocking, he rarely did and he was invited, and went up to Andrew's room. "Hello!" Zerix said excitedly.

Andrew said, "Well, well, what have we got here!"

Zerix answered, "My new net navi, Blackman!"

Andrew then said in more of a challenging tone, "My, my, he sure looks ready to battle."

Zerix answered him, "Well, then how about a little net battle!"

"We'll use my PC." Andrew said.

"Jack In, Blackman!" Zerix yelled.

Andrew did the same, "Jack In, Archman!"

**Blackman Logging In**

**Archman Logging In**

Both navis appeared in Andrew's PC with a flash of light and color. Archman was a sleek navi with a normal looking buster that actually shot out energy arrows and a small horn on his head. Blackman got into a battle position, Archman did the same.

"Ready Blackman?" Zerix asked.

"Yeah I'm ready." he answered.

"This'll be a good battle I can tell." Archman said.

"Let's start this thing!" yelled Andrew.

"Energy Arrow!" Archman brought up his buster and fired an energy arrow at Blackman but he just flipped backward to avoid it.

"Dark Blaster!" Blackman ran up to Archman and fire at close range, it hit throwing Archman backward toward the wall. "That the best you got?"

"Not even close!" Archman answered.

Zerix slotted in a chip, "Cannon Battle Chip in, Download!" a, large cannon materialized on Blackman's arm, he lifted it up to Archman and fired with incredible force. Archman was thrown back again but got back to his feet more determined then ever.

Andrew also slotted in a chip, "Silver Fist Battle Chip in, Download!" A huge silvery fist replaced Archman's buster. He ran at Blackman and threw a punch causing Blackman to fall to the ground. Blackman quickly got up yet again readying himself for the next assault.

"I need a sword here!" Blackman said to Zerix.

"Here, Sword Battle Chip in, Download!" A sword materialized on Blackman's arm, replacing the blaster. Blackman brought the sword over his head and jump into the air. Blackman brought the sword down onto Archman's right shoulder and Archman had to log out.

**Archman Logging Out**

Andrew said, "That was a good net battle."

"Yeah maybe next time you'll win." Zerix agreed.

**Blackman Logging Out**

"Blackman, that was great!" Zerix told him.

Blackman answered "No sweat it!"

Andrew finally said, "Well its time for you to go home."

Zerix answered, "See you later!" With that Zerix walked off and Blackman knew even if he was more than 200 years old he still had enough power to win at something

* * *

Zerix: Next time there'll be even more action!

Blackman: Yeah Zerix and I will be entering a school tournament.

Unison: Next time, _Tournament Part 1_!

Zerix: Will there be food?

Blackman: Shut up!


	4. Tournament Part 1: First Round

Tournament Part 1

A week or two after Blackman's first net battle, Zerix gets an e-mail from Andrew it reads:** Hey, Zerix**

**I heard there is suppose to be a net battle tournament at school this week, I think we should sign up. What do you think?**

**Andrew**

**PS: Send me your answer as soon as possible**

Seeing this Zerix quickly typed his answer: "Yes," into the PET and sent it to Andrew. That day after school Andrew and Zerix got in a line to register their navis. When they got up they were the last to sign up the list read: (After they both registered)

**Sign Ups:**

**Quinn Aquaman**

**Mark Zone**

**Jenny Roll**

**Corry Topman**

**Warren Woodman**

**Harry Gutsman**

**Zerix Blackman**

**Andrew Archman**

About 5 minutes later, the matches were announced first match would be Blackman Vs. Aquaman. Zerix was ready as ever, so was Blackman. But Quinn was a bit nervous and Aquaman trying to cheer him up. The match would begin immediately.

The teen announcer started to speak, "Our first match is between Aquaman and Blackman. Please jack your navis into the school PC to start the battle!"

"Jack In, Blackman" Zerix yelled.

Quinn only stuttered, "J-jack In A-aquaman!"

Both navis appeared in the school PC, Aquaman was a small bubble like navi and was supremely small compared to Blackman. Aquaman immediately went offensive. "Bubble Shot!" A gigantic bubble slowly floated towards Blackman, clearly Blackman didn't think the bubble could do much harm 'cause he popped it and it sent him flying with smaller bubbles all over him.

Blackman yelled, "Urgh, Zerix send me that new P.A. we have been working on!"

"You sure, well ok, Sword Wide Sword Long Sword Battle Chips in, Download" Zerix yelled as he slotted in the three chips.

"Life Sword Program Advance, activate!" The Life Sword appeared on Blackman's arm, replacing his blaster. Blackman charged with full force at Aquaman and with one powerful swipe Aquaman was forced to log out.

**Aquaman Logging Out**

Quinn was sad, "Oh no I lost, again!"

The announcer spoke, "I declare Blackman and Zerix the winners!"

Zerix pumped his fist in the air, "Yes!"

**Blackman Logging Out**

The announcer spoke up again, "The next match is, Archman Vs. Topman!"

"Ok then." said Andrew calmly

"Alrighty!" yelled Corry in a gay-ish sort of tone.

"Please jack your navis into the PC!" suggested the announcer.

"Jack In, Archman!" Andrew yelled.

"Jack In, Topman" yelled the over reacting Corry.

As both navis appeared on the PC you could clearly see that Topman was an elderly navi with a spinning top on his head and a cane. Archman wasn't convinced that Topman would be all that hard.

"Energy Arrow!" Archman sent an energy arrow heading straight for Topman, but he suddenly transformed into a top blocking the arrow.

"Spinning Top!" Topman launch himself, in top form, at Archman running him over. Archman slowly got back up and got ready.

Andrew slotted in his favorite chip, "Gold Fist Battle Chip in, Download" A giant golden fist replaces Archman's arrow buster. Archman ran towards Topman and caught him off guard. Archman punched Topman in the chest forcing him to log out.

"Oh no!" Corry yelled.

**Topman Logging Out**

Andrew yelled, "Oh yeah I won!"

The announcer yelled into the mike, "I now declare Archman and Andrew the winners!"

**Archman Logging Out**

Andrew said, "We did it!"

Archman answered, "Yes!"

At last the last two matches were over, Mark and Zone had triumphed easily over Warren and Woodman, and Harry and Gutsman easily won victory over Jenny and Roll.

* * *

Zerix: This is bad!

Blackman: We have to fight our friend and not for fun this time!

ZerixBlackman: Next Time, Tournament Part 2!

Zerix: I wonder what of Mark and Zone?

Blackman: Don't go giving away hints, _again_!


	5. Tournament Part 2: Battle of Friends

Tournament Part 2: Battle of Friends

Zerix was moaning, "Oh man we got to fight Andrew!"

Andrew heard him, "Well, just give me everything you got and I'll do the same."

The Semi-Finals began with Blackman vs. Archman. The announcer signaled for the operators to jack your navis in and start the battle.

**Blackman Logging In**

**Archman Logging In**

"I am ready." Archman announced

"Same goes with me." Blackman stated.

The announcer yelled, "Net Battle Start!"

Both Blackman and Archman materialize in the school PC battle arena with a flash of blue light and color. Blackman fire and at the same time Archman did.

"Dark Blaster!" Blackman yelled

"Energy Arrow!" Archman screamed. The black colored blast flew straight at the green energy arrow they both collided and canceled each other out. Blackman ran towards Archman.

Zerix slotted in the program advance he'd used on Topman, "Sword, Wide Sword, Long Sword battle chips in, Download!"

"Life Sword Program Advance, activate!" A large life powered sword appeared on Blackman's right arm in place of his blaster. Blackman slashed at the surprised Archman with in credible force and the attack connected taking most of Archman's power with it.

"Gah, I must get up and fight." Struggling Archman managed to get to his feet and counter with his secret weapon.

"Virus Fist! Mettaur Summoning!" Archman's fist started to glow brightly and he punched at Blackman, weak after his sword attack he could not block it. The attack connected, a brilliant flash then Blackman was on the ground with a Mettaur virus a top him. The Mettaur raised its pick and brought it down.

"Barr100 battle chip in, Download!" A powerful barrier surrounded Blackman as the Mettaur attacked; the barrier was to powerful making the attack useless. Blackman threw the Mettaur aside and blasted it to deletion. Then he fired on Archman again."Dark Blaster!" Archman was thrown to the other side of the arena almost too weak to fight at all.

Andrew: "Gold Fist battle chip in, Download!" An over sized golden fist materialized onto Archman's arm. Archman raised the gold fist ready to throw a punch at Blackman.

"M-Cannon battle chip in, Download!" Zerix yelled as he slotted in a chip.

"Take This!" Just as the punch was about to connect Blackman fired a shot from the M-Cannon, that tossed Archman onto his back and forced him to log out.

**Archman Logging Out**

Zerix stared in amazement, "Yes we won!"

"Well I am glad that is over!" Blackman gasped for breath.

**Blackman Logging Out**

Andrew walked over to Zerix and said, "You did well."

Meanwhile in the opposite PC, Zone was looming over a tired and beaten looking Gutsman. Zone had his sword to Gutsman's neck, ready to slice it open.

"Come on! Come on! Log out!" Harry was yelling as he attempted to jack out his navi.

Zone just glared, "Ha, get ready to be deleted!" Zone slice right thru Gutsman's neck and jumped away as he began to explode.

**Gutsman Deleted**

Mark said, "Worthless fools."

Harry just stared in disbelief, "What, why couldn't I jack out Gutsman?"

The announcer finally spoke up after a long pause, "Well that was confusing. Ok since both battles are over I will announce the final pairings, Mark Zone vs. Zerix Blackman!"

* * *

Zerix: I can't believe we are battling Zone.

Blackman: I wonder what'll happen.

Zerix Blackman: Next time, Tournament Part 3: Zone's Triumph!

Zerix: Something tells me it won't be so good.

Blackman: Shut your pie hole.


	6. Tournament Part 3: Zone's Triumph

Tournament Part 3: Zone's Triumph

Just before the finals begin Zerix walks up to Mark and puts out his hand, "Hey, good luck."

"I don't need luck to beat you." Mark refuses the hand and jacks in Zone; Zerix does the same with Blackman.

**Zone Logging In**

**Blackman Logging In**

Both navis are transferred to the net and get ready.

"Ready." Blackman announce.

Zone said in a cocky tone, "Ready, enough." Zone runs up to Blackman and slashes at him with his sword. "Cyber Sword!" The attack does a large number on Blackman, that attack was pretty powerful. Blackman starts to rise from the ground.

"Man, I really need to work on my dodging." Blackman readied his blaster and fired five shots. "Dark Blaster!" Zone easily weaves his way in and out of the black shots, only the last connected.

Mark slotted in three chips, "Cannon, Cannon, Cannon battle chips in, Download!" The three cannons meld on Zone's arm into the GigaCannon1.

"GigaCannon1 Program Advance, activate!" Zone fired a powerful shot at Blackman, who is blasted against the wall. Blackman struggled to get to his feet.

Blackman said, "I really need to be careful."

Zerix slotted in his favorite battle chip, "LongBlade battle chip in, Download." A lengthy blade attached itself to Blackman's arm. He charged and attempted a slash, but Zone blocked with his own sword and a loud 'Clang!' could be heard.

Blackman yelled, "Dang, this'll be harder than I thought!"

Zone answered him cockily, "You bet it is!" Zone surprised Blackman, unable to counter, with a long swipe of his sword. Zone pinned Blackman to the ground, blade to his throat. Now Zerix was frustrated because he couldn't jack out Blackman.

"Jack out, Blackman! Jack out already!"

Suddenly two ONB navis appear on the school net. The first of them spoke, "Zone you are under arrest for deleting multiple navis and illegally stopping others from logging out to save themselves."

"If you struggle we will take you by force." The second said.

Zone looked at them, "Oh yeah, Blackman we will finish this later, at least I now I can delete you."

Blackman stared, "What?"

**Zone Logging Out**

Mark ran away from the PC and out of the school, fleeing from the Officials.

"What was that all about?" Zerix asked still in shock.

"Beats me!" he said once again.

Zerix was annoyed, "Stop saying that!"

Blackman stopped him, "Zerix, we won!"

"I know, now let's go." Zerix quickly accepted his prize of the rare GunDelSol1 battle chip and exited the school for the summer holidays.

* * *

Zerix: Well I guess that means we won.

Blackman: That's our first tournament though unofficial.

Zerix Blackman: Next time, Playing with a Yoyo.

Zerix: I can't wait for this and that new kid, Mike…

Blackman: Shut UP!


	7. Playing With a Yoyo

Playing With a Yoyo

It was two weeks into the summer vacation and they were uneventful, Zerix was beginning to wonder if anything unusual would ever happen. It was almost 11:00 AM when Blackman tried to wake Zerix up. "COME ON ZERIX, GET UP! YOUR MOTHER HAS BEEN CALLING YOU FOR HOURS!"

Zerix answered in his sleep, "Just … five more minutes …"

"He is always like this." Blackman said to himself, and then screamed, "WAKE UP NOW!"

Zerix was so startled that he fell out of bed, "Alright, alright already!" Zerix finally got out of bed and got dressed. It was already 11:40 when he finally went down for breakfast.

He was eating some cereal when Blackman spoke up, "Hey Zerix some people just sent us a warning, by the looks of it everyone in town has gotten it."

"Oh really?" he asked, "Bring it up, please."

"Here we go!" Blackman said as he brought up the e-mail. Zerix started to read.

**Attention All Local Operators, **

**The fugitive navi Zone is on the loose on the net. He is destroying everything; we will suggest that you not log in until further notice. Thank You. **

**From, **

**Official Net Battlers**

"Sounds like trouble I'll call Andrew!" Zerix quickly picked up the phone and dialed Andrew's number.

Andrew answered the phone, "Yeah?"

"Hey Andrew, it is Zerix!"

"Yeah, so?" Andrew asked sleepily.

"You get that e-mail?" Zerix asked, ignoring that comment.

"Yeah." answered Andrew.

"I think we should go and check things out!" Zerix said excitedly.

"You think, alright, but don't get Blackman deleted on me." Andrew warned sleepily.

"See you!" said Zerix as he hung up the phone.

"Yeah sure." Andrew said as he hung up too.

Zerix hung up the phone. He walked over to his room and looked at the computer before jacking in. "You know he sounded tired, you think he'll show?"

"Beats me?" answered Blackman.

"Darn it, stop doing that! Jack in Blackman" he yelled.

**Blackman Logging In**

Blackman appeared on the main network in a flash of light and color. Sure enough, it was deserted slash marks everywhere, a sure sign of Zone. "Man, this place is mangled!"

**Archman Logging In**

"You said it!" answered Archman behind him.

Blackman turned around, "A glad you showed."

"Where do you reckon he went?" Archman asked.

"Beats me?" Blackman answered.

"Do you always say that?" said Archman rhetorically.

Blackman search the network area by area, closely followed by Archman. Finally they found Zone. He was fighting against a strong looking navi who looked a bit like a giant yoyo. He was a small navi, about a head shorter than most. He had a green battle suit over his small figure, with yoyos on his shoulders and knees, like knee pads. He also had a bigger yoyo on his back, maybe used as a backpack. His helmet is like R Megaman's, only his is green and had a yoyo on the back of it. He also had a florescent ring around his hands, as well as on his boots. "Wow! That looks intense!"

"Should we?" asked Archman.

"Wait a second." Blackman answered putting out an arm.

Zone had spoken, "You're dead Yoyoman! You know that you can't beat me!"

The navi that seemed to be Yoyoman answered, "I can beat you! Watch me!" Yoyoman pointed a blaster at Zone. "Yoyo Blaster!" A few yoyos are fired out of the buster and spin towards Zone. Harmless as they looked, they suddenly sprouted blades and spun fast towards Zone. They hit the evil navi with full force blowing him back.

"You may have won this battle, but you haven't won the war!" screamed Zone as he logged out.

Yoyoman stepped forwards, "Hey come back here!"

**Zone Logging Out **

"Darn, lost him again!"

Blackman walked up the yoyo-like navi, "Impressive, who are, you?"

"Hey, I thought we warned you to not jack in?" Yoyoman answered.

Archman guessed, "So you're an ONB?"

Yoyoman looked over at Archman and said, "Yes, I am Yoyoman an S License ONB agent."

"Sorry, but why does the ONB want Mark Zone?" Blackman asked.

"They are fugitives, they somehow found a way to stop others from logging out so Zone can delete them easier," Yoyoman said and then quickly added, "and how do you now the operator's name?"

"He went to our operators' school. Now he is in hiding, apparently the school lost all known data on Mark after the tournament." answered Archman.

"Well you two had better tell me and my operator anything else you find out. Oh, I'd give anything to get that Zone." Yoyoman said and then added, "Here is my operator's e-mail. His name's Mike. He wants to talk to your operators in the Park at 3:00 PM today."

"Ok then our operators will be there." Blackman confirmed.

**Yoyoman Logging Out**

**Archman Logging Out**

**Blackman Logging Out**

Later that day about four minutes before three o'clock, Zerix Andrew were sitting on a bench at the Park waiting for Mike. Finally a boy came along; he was about 5'6" high. He had brown hair down to the base of his neck. He was moderately fit, but not overly muscular. He wore a black shirt, with a green vest over it. He had on a pair of white baggy sweat pants, and an army pattern belt that held his PET. He had a case on the right side of the belt supposedly, to hold his chips. He also had on a small backpack and he kept a bunch of yoyos handy as well. His shirt also covered his belt. He came striding over to them. "Hello, Mike?" asked Zerix.

"Yes it is I." Mike answered.

"So I am Andrew operator of Archman." said Andrew.

"And I am Zerix operator of Blackman." Zerix added.

"I came here to ask you to tell me every thing you know about Mark." said Mike.

"Ok then I'll start. Mark went to our school, but he refused to give any public info about himself to the school, probably so no student would know where he lived …" Zerix Andrew told Mike everything they knew about Mark, from his personality to the incident, at the tournament.

"Thanks for all your help, when ever you see Zone or Mark give me a ring." Mike said as he turned to leave.

"See you!" Zerix said.

"Let's go!" announce Andrew.

"Yeah," said Zerix. As Mike walked away, Zerix Andrew walked away back to their houses after a long eventful day.

* * *

Zerix: That was awesome!

Blackman: Oh, I'll give anything to shut that Zone up!

Zerix Blackman: Next time on _Blackman's Story_, _Toys 'n Blades. _

Zerix: Cool, this battle between Yoyoman …

Blackman: SHUT YOUR TRAP!


	8. Toys 'n Blades

Toys 'n Blades

**Zone Logging In**

A large, green, heavily armored navi appears within the Electown Internet. "Time for some Chaos."

Mark slotted in a chip, "I agree, Super Vulcan Battle chip In, Download!" A giant, super charged Vulcan materialized upon Zone's arm covering his cyber sword. Zone raised the Vulcan and fired upon the entire section, deleting navis by the second. After a few moments, ElecTown Network Area 1 was totally destroyed, only few navis survived the blasts and retreated either to Area 2 or their PET. Zone moved on to the next Area.

"This is too easy, we need more action." said as he looked around.

**Yoyoman Logging In**

Yoyoman looked towards him, "Well is this enough action for you? Yoyo Blaster!" Yoyoman fires two yoyos at Zone, as they got close they had sprouted blades. Both yoyos caught Zone off guard and hit him with full force. "As usual I can get you with that trick every time."

"You wish. CyberSword!" Zone ran at Yoyoman and slashed.

Mike slotted in a chip, "Barrier Battle Chip in, Download!" An energy barrier suddenly surrounded Yoyoman, canceling out the attack but at the same time destroying the Barrier. Mike slotted in another chip to follow it up, "WideShot1 Battle Chip In, Download!" Yoyoman fired a wide ranged shockwave at Zone, who was still recovering from his sword attack. It hit him and gashed him against the wall.

Mark slotted in a battle chip, "AquaBlade Battle Chip In, Download!" Zone's arm was replaced by a high pressure water tank, at the end of the tank an aquatic blade was sticking out. Zone ran forward, raised his blade over head, and brought it down on Yoyoman.

Mike slotted in a chip to counter the sword, "Anti-Sword Battle Chip In, Download!" Yoyoman quickly used the power of this chip to catch the AquaBlade with both hands and throw it aside. Then a negatively powered sword emerged from Yoyoman's arm with the power of that AquaBlade, and he stabbed Zone thru the stomach.

Mark then slotted in one of his more powerful chips, "Meteor1 Battle Chip In, Download!" Zone raised his arms as five meteors head for the ground and Yoyoman. Yoyoman managed to slip through two of the meteors but the last three hit with full force. They left a gigantic crater with Yoyoman inside.

Suddenly both navis could hear the sound of rushing water. "What is that!" yelled Zone over the noise.

"What's happening?" Yoyoman asked. The ceiling burst open suddenly, letting in a huge wave of high pressured water in to Area 2. After the waves cleared a massive form could be seen. It had a slimy snake-like exterior, yet it was more like a worm.

"A Web Worm!" Zone confirmed.

"Oh no! This is bad, for the both of us!" thought Yoyoman. Another worm burst thru the wall that Zone was leaning against and caught him in its mouth. Many other web worms entered the scene and surrounded Yoyoman. "Mike, Web Worms! You call Zerix Andrew I need as much help as I can get!"

* * *

Zerix: Darn the net is being attacked by Web Worms.

Blackman: That is bad!

Zerix Blackman: Next time on _Blackman's Story_, _When Web Worms Attack Part 1: Italian Folklore_.

Zerix: Another 3 part series...

Blackman: SHUT UP OR DIE!


	9. When Web Worms Attack Part 1: Italian Fo...

When Web Worms Attack Part 1: Italian Folklore

It was a good thing that all of the citizens were already evacuated when the web worms attacked or the ONBs would be stuck with crowd control. But now they could help defeat the evil menace of the web worms.

**Blackman Logging In**

**Archman Logging In**

Both of the ONB befriended navis appeared on the net to help their yoyo-like friend. "Good, you're here!" said Yoyoman.

"Yeah, they wouldn't have allowed us on the net unless we had at least a Z license." answered Blackman

Archman added, "Good thing our operators tested a day or two before now! Or we'd never had gotten in!"

"You know the reason I had you come." Yoyoman pointed to the web worm on the ground "But I don't get why Zone wasn't deleted when that Web Worm attacked him!"

"Yeah, I think that is weird." Blackman said, then a Web Worm roared behind them.

"Well we need to get to work before they eat us too." A web worm snaked towards Archman at top speed, but he retaliated quickly. "Virus Fist, Cano Dumb Summoning!" Archman's fist glowed as his hand grew in size. He ran at the slithering web worm and smacked him as a Cano Dumb appeared in a flash of light. The Cano Dumb blasted the web worm back a few inches. Then both Blackman and Yoyoman cut in!

"Dark Blaster!"

"Yoyo Blaster!" Two dark shots fused into the bladed yoyo and created a black yoyo with black fire trailing behind it. The blast hit the web worm deleting it.

**Web Worm V1 Deleted**

"That was close." Archman sighed.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. A water blast revealed the web worms for us, I wonder who did it?" Yoyoman noted.

"Beats me?" was Blackman's answer.

Both Yoyoman and Archman yelled, "SHUT UP!" Suddenly two more web worms came out and attacked. One hit Blackman with its tail and the other spit a sort of silk at him, making him cling to a wall.

"Ah! I am stuck! You two take care of them with out me!" he said.

"Blackman! Are you sure!" Yoyoman yelled back.

"Yes I am sure!" Blackman answered.

A mysterious voice came out from the shadows, "Not to worry it is two-three! Navis three, Web Worms two!"

Archman looked around, "Who's there?"

The voice answered, "Selchie!" A seal-like creature came into view. This humanoid navi had the head of a seal. He had a seal gray bodysuit and his armor, the tough, grey skin of a seal. On his right arm is a blade, which looked like a wide blade but was shaped like a seal's tail. His left arm was a normal human hand with a gray glove over it. 'These Web Worms are nothing."

"Ok then, Yoyoman HELP ME OUT OF HERE!" Blackman yelled.

"Alright already!" Yoyoman came over with a bladed yoyo in hand and cut Blackman loose. Blackman looked towards the two Web Worms.

"Lets try another attack combo, Archman, you and me." said Blackman.

"Let's do this, Energy Arrow!" answered Archman.

"Dark Blaster!" Both attacked headed for the smaller of the web worms, suddenly they combined. The arrow's usual green aurora had turned black and lengthened. The black arrow punctured the web worm's skin. This time the web worm bit Archman's arm disabling his virus punch.

"Aw man! My virus punch, I, I can't remember how to use it!" he screamed.

"That's odd." said Blackman

"No, it isn't that is there main purpose to attack memory." answered Selchie knowingly.

"Your turn, Selchie, let us see what you can do." said Blackman.

"Alright, Selchie Blade!" Selchie flicked up his flipper-blade and ran to the small worm. He brought up his blade and sliced thru the worm.

**Web Worm V2 Deleted**

"Selchie Wave!" Selchie raised his normal hand to level with the larger worm and suddenly a high-pressured water blast erupted from Selchie's arm. The blast hit the worm and smashed it against the wall.

"To finish you off, Yoyo Blaster!" Yoyoman fired a yoyo which as usual grew blades and smacked the weakened worm.

**Web Worm V3 Deleted**

"Wow! That was tough!" said Blackman

"Thanks for helping us out!" Archman turned to Selchie.

"You're welcome!" he answered.

"By the way who is your op?" asked Yoyoman.

"Beats me?" said Blackman.

"SHUT UP AND LET THE KID TALK!" screamed Yoyoman.

"His name is Port, B license ONB!" Selchie finally answered.

"Yeah my operator knows him! Here is a pic for both of you." When they looked at the picture they were surprised. He was a child, about 8 years of age with slightly long silvery, gray hair. But the strangest part was his eyes; if you looked closely they resembled a coming storm.

Meanwhile at place unknown by the ONB, Zone was standing still fully health, and not deleted. He was looking at another navi, who in the shadows could his outline be seen. "They have deleted the three worms, General Strikeman!" said Zone.

"Well then send out some more V2s and yourself!" commanded the one who seemed to be Strikeman.

"Are you sure!" asked Zone.

"Yes I am sure! Now go!" Strikeman answered.

* * *

Zerix: What is the deal with Zone not being deleted?

Blackman: Who is this Strikeman!

Zerix Blackman: Next time on _Blackman's Story_, _When Web Worms Attack Part 2: Myth Revealed. _

Zerix: What is this net criminal organization, Myth…?

Blackman: OK THAT IS IT! SHUT UP NOW!


	10. When Web Worms Attack Part 2: Myth Revea...

When Web Worms Attack Part 2: Myth Revealed

Back in the net, more web worms crashed through the walls. One spit a silk-like thread at Archman bandaging him to the wall just like Blackman was before. "Darn! It got me!"

"Don't fret I can free you." Selchie used his blade but failed at cutting Archman loose. "Ah! I can't get at it!"

"Get them without me!" Archman yelled.

"You heard the man, Dark Blaster!"

"Selchie Wave!"

"Yoyo Blaster!" All of them sent of their attacks, they hit one worm and smashed it against the wall.

**Web Worm V2 Deleted**

"One down," said Blackman in triumph.

"Ok everyone stand back! Glow in the Dark Mode!" Yoyoman yelled. Suddenly the room turned black and three huge glow in the dark yoyos sprang out from the walls. Each hit a target deleting them.

**Web Worm V2 x3 Deleted**

"Awesome! Everyone stand back, Black Control!" A black mass emitted from Blackman's body and was heading for a pile of rubble. It made contact and created a black arorua around the pile. Suddenly, at the slight movement of Blackman's hand the rubble rose into the air. Blackman swiftly shot his hand towards the worms and the rubble flew at three more worms squashing them.

**Web Worm V2 x3 Deleted**

Another web worm emerged from the rubble seated a top it was none other than Zone! "Did you really think I had nothing to do with this? Myth has sent me to destroy you!"

"What? What is Myth?" demanded Yoyoman.

"Ha! Myth is only the greatest criminal organization there ever was, even greater than World Three! We shall destroy all of the net!" screamed Zone.

"But not if we destroy you first!" yelled Yoyoman.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! You will have to face the Gemini first! Oh Gemini Twins!" called Zone.

Two figures emerged from a large hole in the wall, one looked male. He had a sword on one arm and the other was normal. He had light, green armor much like Proto Soul. He had a translucent green visor covering his eyes. A black body suit covered his entire body and to top it all of he had a small lock of black hair hanging out from the back of his helmet. The other was a female, she had a buster on her right arm. She also had light, red armor which was also similar to Proto Soul's. She had a gray, red pattern on her helmet, and a gray body suit. Finally she had long red flowing hair out the back of her helmet.

The Gemini Twins activated their weapons and pointed them towards Blackman, Archman, Selchie, and Yoyoman. "I am Gemini, Gemini Buster!" The female had spoken while pointing her buster straight at Blackman and fired, missing him by a few inches.

"I am GeminiMan, Gemini Sword!" The male, GeminiMan, stabbed swiftly at Blackman but missed him also by a few inches.

They both yelled in unison, "We are the Gemini Twins!"

"Gemini Buster!"

"Gemini Sword!"

Gemini fired five swift shots at Blackman whom dodged one but was hit by the others. He was thrown back to the wall.

Meanwhile GeminiMan was in close combat with Selchie, many loud 'Clangs' could be heard.

"Dark Blaster!"

"Selchie Wave!"

Blackman fired two shots back at Gemini missing both times and she returned fire hitting him.

Selchie then fired a large water blast catching Geminiman off guard blasting him into his twin.

"We should do it!" said Geminiman as he staggered backward.

"You sure?" asked Gemini in a daze.

"JUST DO IT!" Zone interrupted.

"Gemini Twins Fuse!" both Gemini and Geminiman screamed in unison.

* * *

Zerix: What is this?

Blackman: Beats me?

Zerix: Shut up! You think they are fusing together or something?

Zerix Blackman: Next time on _Blackman's Story_, _When Web Worms Attack Part 3: Fusion Spectrum! _

Zerix: I can't wait to see SpectrumV2 …

Blackman: SHUT UP NOW! DANG, YOUR HOPELESS!


	11. When Web Worms Attack Part 3: Fusion Spe...

Note: I will be using the normal style of writing from now on and I will fix my other chapters.

* * *

When Web Worms Attack Part 3: Fusion Spectrum

The two twin navis start to blend with each other, finally creating a tall blue navi with features from both of the navis. The new navi had Geminiman's visor and the helmet of ProtoSoul. He had Gemini's buster and Geminman's sword. He had a belt with eight to ten bombs clipped to it. This navi had a short stub of hair, like Geminiman but despite having features of both twins he seemed to be male and for some reason had blue armor. "Now we are, Spectrum!"

"Huh? How'd they do that?" said Archman after he finally pulled himself free from the worm slime.

"I think they _did_ fuse." answered Blackman in disbelief. He was so shocked that he couldn't move.

"Who gives a crap we can still beat him!" said Yoyoman from behind the rest of the navis. "Yoyo Blaster!" Yoyoman raised his buster and fired at the newly fused navi.

"Gemini Grenade!" Spectrum yelled as he took two of the 'bombs' from his belt and threw one at the yoyo flying at Spectrum to intercept it. The other how ever was aimed toward Yoyoman.

"Gah!" yelled Yoyoman as he was thrown against the wall in the explosion. "Ow! That hurt!"

"Selchie Wave!" yelled Selchie as he fired a water blast and hit the navi.

"Ow! Not! That didn't hurt! Gemini Sword!" Spectrum yelled as he swiped his sword at Selchie.

"Ah!" Selchie fell to the ground unable to get up.

"Oh no, we are the only ones left!" Blackman exclaimed to Archman in surprise.

"I don't care! Energy Arrow!" Archman screamed as a green bolt emitted from his buster and sped straight towards Spectrum.

"Lets try this again! Dark Blaster!" Blackman fired his blaster at the arrow and it hit combining into a dark energy arrow and hit Spectrum with deadly force.

"Ah!" Spectrum was hit and a cloud of smoke covered the scene when the arrow connected. Unfortunately Spectrum reappeared from out of the smoke unscathed. "you really think a stupid like dark-energy charged arrow will defeat us? Well then your mistaken."

"Well it work on everything else." Blackman pointed out.

"Oh yeah? Uh? Never mind! Gemini Blaster!" Spectrum yelled as he raised his buster and fired a giant beam of multi-colored light at the two navis.

"Bla … Cont …" was all that could be heard as the beam hit. Blackman had activated his Black Control attack and had created a force field of black-aura covered rubble. "I knew that would work, and now to take out the trash! Rah!" Blackman swiped both arms forward forcing the rubble forward at Spectrum.

"No! This can't be! We will be back you two! We will!" yelled the distressed Spectrum as he logged out before the rubble could hit, instead it slammed into Zone and his worm. The evil navi disappeared under the rubble.

**Spectrum Logging Out**

"Huh?" said Yoyoman and Selchie, coming too. "What happened?" asked Selchie.

"I see you two managed to beat that Spectrum monster!" Yoyoman declared.

"Actually he just logged out. Unfortunately" Archman told Yoyoman, shaking his head.

"Dang! Well we should leave the clean-up crew to do their job." answered Yoyoman.

"Goodbye" said Selchie, logging out.

"See yah!" said Archman.

"Me, too" Blackman announce Blackman.

**Yoyoman Logging Out**

**Selchie Logging Out**

**Archman Logging Out**

**Blackman Logging Out**

Back in the real world, Zerix was reflecting on the battle. "I can't believe there is another criminal organization out there. I thought after WWW, World Three, Gospel, _and_ Nebula failed they would give it up."

"Yeah I thought so too. You know what I think?" asked Blackman

"What?" answered Zerix.

"I think they were waiting for that hero guy, Lan I think his name was? To die." suggested Blackman.

"He has been dead for 25 years, though. Maybe they thought that if they started this organization they could take over the world, like all of the others." said Zerix back at Blackman.

"Yeah, maybe, let us sleep on it." said Blackman and Zerix complied dropping onto his bed and falling asleep immediately.

* * *

**Zerix:** Andrew's gone to see his relatives. 

**Blackman:** Mike is going to see his aunty in another town.

**Zerix:** And Port has gone on a hunting trip with his father.

**Blackman:** Finally the net is attacked by a legion of rouge viruses and a scientist navi is trapped in between.

**Zerix Blackman:** What will we do? Next time on _Blackman's Story_, _Viral Assault. _

**Zerix:** I can't wait for the introduction of the Viral …

**Blackman:** Put a sock in it, _**censored**_!


	12. Viral Assault

Viral Assault

Zerix was at the Arcade, bored, because there was nothing to do. Andrew was out of town visiting his _many_ relatives, Mike was visiting his Aunty in the city, and Port was out on a hunting trip with his father. Zerix was the only one of them left in town.

"Bring! Bring! Bring!" Zerix's PET rang in his pocket when a message was sent to him while he was playing pool.

"I wonder what this is, a warning." Zerix said as he started to read, "**An attack will come to ACDC, unless you step down!**" Zerix looked confused. "What the heck could that mean, I am not stepping down!"

"Bring! Bring! Bring!" A few moments later his PET rang again as well as _all_ of the other teens' at the arcade.

"Another e-mail? From the ONB, this time" Zerix asked himself and opened the message, it read, "**To the citizens of ACDC, **

**The net is being attacked by rouge viruses; we strongly suggest not logging in for the remainder of this time! Thank You. **

**From, **

**The Official Net Battler Association**

"Looks like trouble!" Zerix said running out of the arcade. "Blackman! Where is the closest jack in port to the main net?"

Blackman answered quickly, "At the chip shop!"

"Good" said Zerix, as he neared the shop. Zerix scrambled inside and jacked Blackman in.

**Blackman Logging In**

When Blackman entered the net, all of the navis were running around screaming as a legion of viruses approached Den Area 2. "What is _that_?" asked Blackman as he stared at a huge virus leading the legion. It looked like a lion though it had a hawk's head, talons, and wings.

"_A Griffin!_" answered Zerix softly; he had been interested in mythology ever since grade school. He wondered how that creature was made into a virus, or a super virus maybe.

"A griffin? Zerix, are you sure?" Blackman asked still gazing at the mythical beast.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Zerix answered in a dazed tone. "Griffins have a weak spot right under their wings! Got that I am sending you chips." Zerix added after he had finished gazing in disbelief, "Invis, Shotgun Battle Chips In, Download!"

A small, black shot gun appeared over Blackman's blaster arm as he turned transparent. "This is it!" Blackman shouted as he swiftly stepped towards the massive beast and the virus legion.

The mythical virus flew back behind the lines of its army for some reason.

"Blackman, it can fire bolts of electricity watch out!" Zerix yelled, but it was too late.

Blackman had been hit by a bolt of electricity, shot by the mythical virus. "Ah!" he screamed as his body was surging with thunder. Eventually when he recovered, he thought about something, "Hey Zerix, why was I hit with that bolt, I had my invis activated?" he asked in astonishment.

"I don't know but keep going!" Zerix told his navi as he slotted in some new chips, "Invis3, GunDelSol1 Battle Chips In, Download!"

Blackman turned transparent again and a compact sun generator materialized on his arm and he ran towards the legion. "Fire!" he yelled as the generator shot a multi-color sunbeam at the rouge viruses, deleted almost half of them. "Yes! Now, Zerix I need a blade or two!"

"You got it! LongBlade x2 Battle Chips In, Download!" Zerix announce as he slotted in two of his sword chips.

The blades appeared on each of Blackman's arms and he smiled, "Thanks, now for some action!" Suddenly the griffin virus screeched and shot another bolt at Blackman, he did an army roll to the side to dodge it. "Argh! Didn't see that coming! Gotta be more careful." He said as he stepped towards a line of Swordy viruses.

Suddenly there was a cry, "Help me!" A navi in a lab coat was trapped in between the legion of viruses.

"I will help you!" Blackman yelled back and cut a Swordy in two while countering another's sword. He did a front flip over the line and slashed backward deleting five more. Blackman ran forward towards a small alley way where the helpless navi had been. "Where are you?"

"Over here!" the navi whispered back in distress.

"Oh there!" Blackman said, but the navi shushed him.

"I am Professor Narm's navi, from the virus lab," the navi said and then added, "My operator and I made a great discover, we call it the Viral Unison. It is the combination of virus and navi to create a formidable force. We only need one more piece of data to try it out."

"So you're trying to find that data?" Blackman asked.

"No, I've found it, but it is guarded by two SwordyOmega, over there." He answered pointing around the corner to a dead end in the alley, where a pedestal stood holding a fuzzy piece of data, guarded by two SwordyOmega viruses.

"I'll take care of them!" Blackman exclaimed and jumped out from behind the wall. He held out his blades and countered both viruses' swords. Then he stabbed one thru the chest, deleting it. The other slashed at Blackman's shoulder but he slashed back and deleted it.

The professor navi walked over to the pedestal after making sure it was safe and picked up the data. "Pick up those pieces!" he ordered at Blackman.

Blackman complied and picked up a Swordy's Helmet, Sword, and Chest Armor. "Why do we need these?"

"To fashion a Viral Unison of course," he took the parts and fiddle with them and then downloaded the concoction to Blackman. "Well, what are you waiting for? Try it!"

"Ok, um? Viral Unison, Swordy Unison!" suddenly a blinding light flashed and Blackman's armor doubled up and transformed into the grayish-silver of a knight's. His helmet molded into a Swordy's and his LongBlades disappeared and were replaced by a large KnightSword. "Cool! Now I can defeat that creature!"

Blackman ran out of the alley and called to the beast, using knightly talk "Fight me, so I shalt slay you with my sword!" the knighted navi ran up the the beast and jumped into the air. "If he likes electricity, he mustn't like aqua! KnightSword! Aqua Mode!" he shouted as his blade turned a brilliant aquamarine. He stabbed into the beast's under-wing and it started to explode.

Blackman jumped away as the griffin beast blew up, taking its army with it. "That wasn't too hard without any help!" he announce gleefully.

"Yeah? It was?" Zerix said in a questioning tone, "You think Myth was behind this?"

"Beats me?" he replied, as always.

"Shut up! Ok I am jacking you out." Zerix said as he pulled out his cord. Blackman's armor and weapon transformed back into its normal form as he logged out of the net.

**Blackman Logging Out**

* * *

Zerix: Myth _was_ behind that virus attack. 

Blackman: But this time we have a new weapon!

In Unison: Next time on, Blackman's Story, Plans Revealed

Zerix: I wonder why Shadowman is working for …

Blackman: SHUT YOUR TRAP, YOU IDIOT!


	13. Plans Slightly Revealed

Plans Revealed

In an unknown area of the Undernet, Strikeman was sitting at a desk, supposedly waiting for something. "Bring me … Shadowman!" he yelled over an intercom.

A voice quickly replied, "Yes sir, right on it, sir!"

About an hour later the voice came again, "We have found him, sir!"

"Well then, send him in!" cried Strikeman in satisfaction.

A few moments later a tall, ninja-like navi walked into the room. He had purple armor and a red circle around his neck. His helmet was an oval shape and had a large shuriken above the eye holes. A sword and two large red wings are strapped to his back. He has two sharp pointed elbow guards on both arms and a gauntlet on one. Finally his emblem is a three pointed star in a yellow background.

"Ah! Shadowman! We need you to take care of _someone_ in particular." Strikeman said as he walked into the light, "His name is Blackman!"

It was a beautiful day in net city, and Blackman was taking a stroll in the net. Zerix had come down with a bad sickness called Mononucleosis and jacked in Blackman to let him explore the net without him. "Wow, Myth hasn't done a single attack in three days!" suddenly Blackman walked into a strange link that wasn't there in his earlier strolls. "What?" Blackman said as he was brought to a strange place, it was dark, but just light enough to see.

"Hello, Blackman I presume?" said a mysterious voice in the darkness.

"Yes? Who is there?" yelled Blackman, suddenly a dark form ran past him, "I know you're there, show yourself!"

"I am Shadowman! The Ninja Mercenary, I have orders from an organization called Myth, to destroy you." said the navi, stepping out of the shadows. He crouched down and reached for his sword.

"You're working for Myth?" asked Blackman, raising his blaster.

"I'll work for anyone, if the price is right." answered Shadowman, as he pulled out his blade. "Masamune!" he yelled as he struck with his blade.

"Owe! That hurt! Dark Blaster!" said Blackman, rubbing a sore spot as he shot at Shadowman.

"You missed me, Elemental Shuriken!" Shadowman took out three shurikens from his belt, one red, one yellow, and one blue. He threw them at Blackman, the red on burned Blackman and the others missed.

"Ah! That burns!" Blackman screamed as he patted his but, where the shuriken hit. "Black Control!" a large black mass stole out of Blackman body and possessed a pedestal. With one movement of his arm the pedestal flew towards Shadowman.

"Too easy," Shadowman yawned as he cut the pedestal into four pieces and they crumpled to the ground, "Now what's next, a flying elephant?"

"Zerix, I need help!" yelled Blackman.

Zerix coughed, "Uh, Blackman?" He then sneezed, "Achoo! Alright, GunDelSol1 Battle Chip In Download!" A generator the size of a cannon appeared on Blackman's arm.

"Ok then, eat solar power, Shadowman!" Blackman fired a spread of sunlight; Shadowman writhed in pain and disappeared, running from the battle. "That was hard, but what I don't get is why they are focusing on me!"

**Blackman Logging Out**

Strikeman pounded his fist on the desk in fury, "He defeated Shadowman, 500,000 zenny wasted!" Strikeman looked up and shouted into the intercom, "Bring in, Inferno!"

* * *

Zerix: The net is on fire! 

Blackman: Selchie and I have to save it!

In Unison: Next time on Blackman's Story, Rage of the Phoenix!

Zerix: A phoenix creature is helping …

Blackman: Shut up! Stop doing that!


	14. Rage of the Phoenix

Rage of the Phoenix

A fiery red navi was standing in front of a large cave. He had a red fire and blue flame color helmet and a dark red visor. His buster was red with a blue streak on each side and his sword was a fire red with a blue flame aura. His bodysuit was a flaming blue and his armor was a dark, dark red with blue flame running down the sides and the back. "How is the progress on taming the beast?"

"Sir, we are almost finished, the only thing left is taming it to let someone ride it, Captain Inferno, sir!" answered a black, Myth HealNavi.

Far into the cave there was a flaming red bird being tamed, if you could call it that, by five Myth HealNavis with wipes and shields. Inferno walked into the cave to the platform, where the HealNavis were _taming_ the phoenix. "Good, work faster! We haven't much time to lose!" Inferno screamed down to the tamer HealNavis.

"Done!" answered the HealNavi.

Zerix was on his computer, looking up something for a school project on the internet, when he noticed his computer smoking. He got up and ran downstairs; everything linked to the net was smoking. He got on his jacket and ran outside into the warm afternoon light. He ran down the street, to the closest, link to the Square, the Arcade. While he was running, he slammed into a little boy, riding a scooter. Zerix's wallet skittered out of his pocket, and the inner zipper slid open, letting his coins fall out, clattering to the sidewalk.

Zerix quickly gathered up his money, zipped them back into his wallet, and looked at the boy it was Port, the 8 year old ONB. "Hey, Port, is it? I am Zerix, I am sure your navi remembers me well?"

The kid replied, "Yeah, Selchie told me he met your navi and you helped flush out the web worms."

"Well to the subject, I think there is something wrong with the net; my PC was smoking, as well as everything else in my house, linked to the net. It might be on fire." Zerix stated in a huff, Port just looked alarmed.

"Hop on!"

"But there isn't any … Ah!" Port had just pushed a button on the back off his scooter and it extended, while a handle unfolded from the center, allowing Zerix to hold on. "Wow! Sweet!" Zerix said in amazement, as he jumped onto the scooter. The both of them sped towards the Arcade. Once there they jacked into the central mainframe, in the back room, using there ONB licenses.

**Blackman Logging In**

**Selchie Logging In**

The seal-like navi and Blackman, were both deposited in the Square, it was burning, with digital flames. As Selchie cleared the way with his Selchie Wave attack, they saw a blue and red flame elemental navi blazing away at everything. "Stop right there! You are under arrest for damage to the net! We are ONBs!" Selchie announced.

"You've really had practice with this, haven't you?" said Blackman.

"Yeah I try." Selchie answered as the navi looked up and smirked.

"Ha! You think you can take me? I am Inferno, a Myth General!" the navi laughed as he turned his buster at Selchie and Blackman, "Infernious Buster!" Inferno yelled as a large blue, red flame burst from the inners of the buster and engulfed Selchie and Blackman.

Blackman had used the same trick that he'd used against Spectrum, to escape the blaze, unscathed. "Ha! It worked again!" Blackman said, "Now then, down to business. Dark Blaster!" Blackman fired three shots from his blaster at Inferno. The blasts bounced off his armor, not even denting it.

"B-w-a-ha!" laughed Inferno, "That doesn't work on me! Pyro Sword!" Inferno lifted his right arm, which looked like a buster, but shorter and with no place for the bullets to come out, only a slit, just big enough for a long blade to erupt, and that is exactly what happen. A blade erupted from the arm and Inferno slashed at Selchie, who countered with his own flipper sword.

Blackman used the advantage to download the chips, two Bubblers, Bub-Vs, and BubCrosses. Each of the chips were formed together to create two Program Advances. "Program Advance, Bubble Spread x2!" Blackman yelled as two generators appeared on his arms. Blackman fired off some bubbles from each generator, the bubbles exploded on Inferno, doing truly incredible damage. He was thrown onto his back.

"Ha! You think that'll help you against, him?" Inferno asked as a large bird-like creature rose from the distance. It had fire feathers and a red and orange beak, three flaming tail feathers trailed behind it.

"A Phoenix!" yelled Blackman, "This calls for my ability, Viral Unison, Swordy Unison! Activate!"

While Blackman was transforming, Selchie was holding off the beast. "Selchie Wave!" Selchie fired off stream, after stream, of high-pressured water at the bird. The waves only steamed off the Phoenix.

"IceLine Battle Chip In Download! ElecSword battle Chip In Download! ElecBlade Battle Chip In Download!" yelled Port, as he slotted in three chips.

Two blades, coursing with electricity, appeared on both of Selchie's arms. Then the panels turned to ice, leading to the beast. Selchie hit both blades against the ice, sending two powerful shockwaves at the Phoenix.

The Phoenix screeched as both the electrical waves hit it, with a surprisingly good effect. It then fired three fireballs down at Selchie, "Selchie Wave!" he fired a wave of water at the balls of fire, making steam up on their way down. By this time, Blackman had his Swordy armor on and his main weapon was the KnightSword again.

"KnightSword, Aqua Mode! Now," yelled Blackman as his KnightSword turned a cool neon blue. "Take this firebird!" Blackman jumped at the Phoenix and stabbed it thru the stomach. Then Blackman swiftly pulled his blade out and stabbed again in a slightly different spot, he pulled it out and descended back to the floor.

"No! Not the Phoenix! Guess I'll have to give it some help, hyah!" Inferno fired a blaze of flame at the fading phoenix. Suddenly the phoenix's flames burned higher and it started to look better. Then Inferno jumped onto the Phoenix's back and held onto tits feathers like reigns.

Selchie and the now knighted Blackman nodded at each other and then,

"Aqua Mode, Wave Motion!"

"Selchie Wave!"

A wave of liquid flew at the Phoenix and three high-pressured streams of water flew at Inferno. Inferno was blasted off of the Phoenix and the Phoenix's flames burned as low as they could. "Ah! I get you!"

**Phoenix Virus Deleted**

**Inferno Logging Out**

"Yes we did it!" said Blackman in triumph as the blaze was burning low.

"Ha-ha!" Selchie laughed as the blaze burned no more.

"No reason to stay here!" noted Blackman.

"Yeah, see yah!" Selchie agreed.

**Blackman Logging Out**

**Selchie Logging Out**

* * *

Zerix: A new kid just rode into town!

Blackman: His name is Sean, and his navi looks like it had been taken out of a video game.

Unison: Next time on _Blackman's Story_, _Spyman Versus Blackman_!

Zerix: I can't wait for the battle …

Blackman: Shut your mouth you … wait a sec the title gives it away … so nothing wrong, sorry!


	15. Blackman Vs Spyman

Blackman vs. Spyman

Everyone was back from there little trips and it had looked like Myth went into hiding, biding their time. Zerix was on the Metro. He was heading to Electown to buy a video game and maybe have a bit of fun at the big arcade; there it had the biggest net battling ring in the country. Zerix got off the train and walked towards the exit. "This is going to be an exciting, huh Blackman?" Zerix said.

"Yes I hope we actually get a challenge at that rink, I am actually starting to miss Myth!" the black navi answered.

Zerix walked into Jomon's Electronics and browse through the games. Someone with a green camouflage colored PET was standing in line holding a game. Zerix quickly picked out a game and got in line behind the kid. "Hey kid, you got a net navi?" Zerix asked.

"Yeah, his name is Spyman, it was an old army proto-type now it is mine." The boy said calmly.

"So what's your name kid, I'm Zerix, Zerix Orbane." Zerix said, introducing himself.

"I am Sean, Sean Wellington." He answered quietly.

"Hey want to go to the arcade and have netbattle in the biggest net battling ring in the country?" asked Zerix; hopefully this guy would be a challenge.

"Sure!" said Sean as he paid for his game, "You lead."

Zerix quickly went to pay for his game, "Yeah." The two walked towards the arcade and up to a machine with two platforms and a jack in sensor. "Jack In Blackman!"

"Spyman Log On!"

**Blackman Logging In**

**Spyman Logging In**

Blackman and Spyman appeared on separate sides of the ring. Spyman was a humanoid navi, which looked like it had been taken out of a Tom Clancy video game called Splinter Cell. He was holding a sniper rifle and there were many assorted throwing knives attached to his belt. "Come and get it Blackman!" taunted Spyman with a smirk.

Blackman wiped up his Dark Blaster and fired five shots at Spyman. "Take this, army boy! Dark Blaster!"

Spyman flipped behind a megabyte to hide from the shots and carefully aimed his SC-20k Silenced Automatic Rifle at Blackman and fired off three shots, "Check it out a, SC-20k Silenced Automatic!"

Blackman was hit in the leg, "Ooh! That smarts!"

"Uh let's try this. Recov100 Battle Chip In Download! Vulcan2 Battle Chip In Download!" Zerix said as he sent two chips to Blackman.

A soft blue aura surrounded Blackman as he was healed back to full health. "I got to be more careful! Now let's try this." Blackman fired the Vulcan2 at the Megabyte; with its piercing ability the bullets should hit Spyman.

The megabyte dematerialized and Spyman did an army roll behind a gigabyte, but two of the shots hit his leg. "Hah! Combat Knives!" Spyman quickly snatched up four of his knives and threw two at Blackman and ran up to him and stabbed.

"Ah!" Blackman was impaled with all four knives and clutched his wounds. "You're good but not good enough, Black Control!" A black mass emitted from Blackman's body and flew over Spyman, to be absorbed into the gigabyte. A black aura surrounded the gigabyte as it was lifted into the air and flew at Spyman.

"Whoa!" Spyman said as he looked around, but it was to late the gigabyte had already smacked him to the ground.

Blackman then fired from the Vulcan2 again and Spyman was force to log out.

**Spyman Logging Out**

"Hah! I knew I could win!" Blackman said triumphantly as he also logged out.

**Blackman Logging Out**

"Hey Sean, great net battle, you almost beat me and Blackman!" Zerix said to Sean.

"Yeah! You're the first to beat me!" Sean said as he looked in at Spyman to see his condition.

Suddenly Zerix got an e-mail from his father. It read:

**Dear Son,**

**I hope you are having fun at Electown! But before you go home I want to visit Sci Lab, you should be able to get in with you're A-License. Meet a scientist name Licahtym Erutaerc. He wants to show you something, you can bring along a friend if you like but I need you to go. **

**Love, Dad**

"Sounds like I'm going to Sci Lab!" Zerix said then he thought for a minute and added, "Hey Sean want to come?"

"Sure!" Sean answered "I've always wanted to see Sci Lab."

* * *

Zerix: I guess we're headed to Sci Lab.

Blackman: Licahtym Erutaerc, that sounds a bit suspicious.

Unison: Next time on _Blackman's Story_, _Visiting Dr. Erutaerc_

Zerix: Isn't Licahtym Erutaerc something spelled back …

Blackman: Shut it! Now you're giving away a chapter that we haven't even made yet!


	16. Meeting Erutearc

Visiting Erutearc

Zerix and Sean flew down the street, Zerix on his scooter and Sean on his bike. They were both headed to SciLab to meet some scientist named Licatym (Lock-a-tim) Erutearc (A-roo-ter-rook).

"I wonder what my dad wanted us to see." Zerix said as he pushed on the pavement to gain speed.

Sean looked over to him for a quick second answer, "I don't know but it had to be important." Sean pedaled harder.

In an unknown area of the net, Strikeman, supposed leader of Myth was sitting at his desk looking at a blue and red, fire element navi and a heavily armored navi with a visor that covered his entire face. Strikeman spoke, "Now remember you two, Make it look _real_!"

Both Zone and Inferno nodded in acceptance as they transmitted themselves elsewhere.

Zerix and Sean had made it to SciLab and walked in the revolving door, to the front desk. Zereix did the talking, "Um sir," He said to the man at the front desk, "My father, a researcher at SciLab, sent me and my friend there, here to meet a man named Dr. Erutearc."

The man nodded as he agnolaged that they go off, up the stairs, and to the right. Following directions they appeared in a room that looked like any research room, but with a lot more equipment and a huge screen. An older looking man, maybe in his 50s stood at one of the computers, he looked over his shoulder to see the two boys.

"Ah, Zerix, your father has told me so much about you, and who is your friend there?" The old man, who seem to be Dr. Erutearc, nodded towards Sean.

"Oh this is Sean ..."

"Now down to business," Dr. Erutearc said, interupting Zerix, "Yes, I am Dr. Erutearc, I have been studying the strange viral patterns of the viral mythical beasts that you have defeated. And the opperation and creation of Viral Unisons." Dr. Erutearc looked back up at the screen, it turned on and displayed two large pieces of data, resembling armor representing the Phoenix and Griffin, "I have been able to combine both into a new kind of Viral Unison, using the data of Mythical beast I have created two Super Viral Unisons. The Griffin Unison and Phoenix Unison. I want your navi, Zerix, to test them and maybe even have them." The doctor continued a boring lecture about howe Viral Unisons and the viral data of the Phoenix and Griffin were combined.

Once he was finished, Zerix spoke, "So this means we, or just me, can use those unisons?"

"Yes, but ..." The doctor started, but just then a red light flashed in the room and a alarmed began to sound. "What! Two navis have broken thru the server, how can this be?"

Two navis, Inferno and Zone, were shown on the screen as they appeared in a flash of digital light, they walked towards the viral armors.

Zerix looked at Sean, he nodded, then Zerix looked at Erutearc, "We will jack in and stop those navis!" Zerix looked at the jack in port and took out his black and purple PET, He stood there, infront of the jack in port, he spun his PET with his right hand and twirled it around his back with his left, and around again. Catching it in mid spin, he pointed the LCD sensor at the jack port, "Blackman, Jack In, Activate!"

Sean did the same but in a different fashion, "Spyman, Log On!"

**Blackman Logging In**

**Spyman Logging In**

Blackman and Spyman appeared in Scilab V.U. Area 1 in a flash of light and color, Zone and Inferno turned around. Blackman spoke first, "Your not going any further! Dark Blaster!" Blackman fired a shot off but it missed.

"Your too late!" Inferno siad as he snatched up the Phoenix Unison, "Phoenix Unison Activate!" First his color sceme changed, the blue turned to a flaming yellow and the red turned to a darker flaming red. His helmet gained a little beak on the top and it lengthened. His left hand changed, it now held a flamming whip that resemble that of a phoenix's tail and his right change to something that looked like a phoenix's head. "You have no chance!"

* * *

Blackman: Inferno has the Phoenix Unison! 

Zerix: Thats bad! Our only chance is to get the Griffin Unison before Zone.

Blackman: And I know just how to!

In Unison: Next Time on Blackman's Story, Phoenix Versus Griffin.

Zerix: This'll be sweet, I can't wait to see Blackman in ...

Blackman: Shut up, dang it! You always say too much! One time I'll kill you!


	17. Phoenix vs Griffin

Phoenix Versus Griffin

(Going to call him Phoenix Inferno) Phoenix inferno had a smirk glued to his face as he said the words, "You have no chance!" He whips the phoenix tail top the ground, making a sharp crack. Blackman looked up at Zerix, "I need a sword!"

Zerix nodded and fumbled with his chip case, he finally got it open and picked out his new, Variable Sword chip. He raised it up and slotted it into the top of his PET, "Variable Sword Battle Chip in Download!"

Back in SciLab V.U. Area 1, a blade appeared on Blackman's right arm instead of his blaster. It was white with a blue sparkling background and was curved at the top. He ran at the place where the Griffin Armor lay, but Zone blocked his blade with his own Cyber Sword. Blackman glared at Zone as he spun back, and slashed at Zone's side, only to be blocked again, then he thought of something, hiding his own smirked, he raised his own sword over his head and slashed down as if to slash at Zone.

Taking the bait, Zone blocked again, and Blackman smirked, he used the weight of his sword over Zone's and flipped over him grabbing the Griffin Armor. Zone was about to then slash the armor out of Blackman's hand, but then was blasted out of the way by a shot from Spyman.

The armor began to glow, and disappeared, the data particles seemed to form on Blackman's body. His color scheme began to change from purple and black to a mixed of blue with a feathered pattern and a lightning yellow. The yellow seemed to curve and twist down his arms and his legs, mostly everywhere else was blue. His helmet began to morph, now it had a hawk's beak and eyes; a visor was over the entire face. His arms formed into a sort of the Griffins head; his hands were sticking out of the mouth, then his Variable sword shot out of the right arm's mouth.

(Blackman is now Griffin Blackman) "Alright! Now to fight Inferno." Just then a flame billowed out in front of Griffin Blackman, a flame was emerging from Phoenix Inferno's right arm. Griffin Blackman turned towards him, "Ok Inferno, lets see was these things can do … Yah!" Griffin Blackman fired three shockwaves from the Variable Sword, they seemed to course with electricity.

Phoenix Inferno flipped forward, over the first two shockwaves, but one hit him in the chest and he fell to the ground. Luckily he jumped up and snapped the Phoenix Whip at Griffin Blackman. Griffin Blackman caught the whip with his Variable Sword and then, wondering if he could do something similar to the flames to Phoenix Inferno, he lifted his arm, and electricity erupted from his fingers (Think Force Lightning) and hit Phoenix Inferno, as the electricity was force thru his body, Inferno fell to the ground and his color scheme turned back to normal and his phoenix armor disappeared. The only difference from his old appearance was the outline of a Phoenix around his icon.

Inferno then logged out, apparently Zone had logged out previously

Inferno Logging Out 

Inferno and Zone where in the office of Strikeman again, they were hanging their heads in shame as Strikeman screamed at them for doing such a bad job, "You two are impossible! Even with the help of the phoenix Armor you couldn't get the griffin armor? Or even defeat Blackman?" Strikeman stood up and walked over to the two and slammed his hands on the desk, and stared them both straight in the face, "If I didn't have a plan for you two, I'd delete you on the spot. If you can't do it I guess I'll have to kick it up a notch! Twins!" The Gemini twins ran into the office and stood at attention. "Ready the Minotaur!"

* * *

**Blackman:** Another attack!

**Zerix:** Yet again A mythical beast! This time I have everyone's help!

**Blackman:** And don't for get the Griffin!

**In Unison:** Next time on Blackman's Story, _The Minotaurs Maze_!

**Zerix:** Wait?A maze? What ...

**Blackman:** Would you stop that!


	18. Maze of the Minotaur

Maze of the Minotaur

(Get ready for my version of a Liberation mission! Also get a chance to choose the next mythical creature, or get your own custom navi on my Fanfiction, details on the bottom!)

In Zerix's house, a few days after the Phoenix Unison was … 'stolen' … the doorbell rang, "Aaaaah!" Zerix yawned, as he got out of bed, "I, wonder, who it is?" Zerix walked down stairs and opened the door, rubbing his eyes. It was Mike, "Zerix, we have a problem."

Zerix and Mike began walking down the street while Mike explained the problem with the help of Yoyoman's pictures. "The net has been turned into a strange rock-like maze over night, luckily it has only spread from ACDC 1 to ACDC 3." Mike said pointing to a few holographic pictures, of the maze brought up by Yoyoman. "As far as we can tell there are a few traps in the maze, some involving viruses, and certain stronger viruses guarding the entrances to the other taken over areas! Also lumbering around in the maze that used to be ACDC three, is a very large very powerful viral reading." Yoyoman brought up a viral scan of ACDC 3 showing all of the viruses, in red and yellow coloring, one was shaped like.

"A Minotaur?" Zerix said as he stared at the hologram.

"Yes, a Minotaur … the scientists at the ONB head quarters think that if you destroy that, the net will return to normal. Personally I think Myth is behind it. Also we got an e-mail from Sci-Lab from a Doctor Erutearc, he is offering to make another Super Viral Unison, if you can collect the Myth virus's data-remains."

Zerix thought for a moment, "That would be helpful, but are the others here yet?"

Mike stopped for a moment to say, "Yes they all got their before you and are still in ACDC 1, we can get to them easily, they have equipment to set down an ONB configured log-in portal."

Mike and Zerix walked thru the doors of the ACDC ONB Headquarters. Andrew, Port, and Sean were there. Andrew was the first speak up, "Hey Z, why didn't you tell us about this kid," –He indicated Sean- "He's a strategic genius!"

Sean was concentrating on the maze in the net, but he looked up for a second, "Oh, hello Zerix, we are going to start putting up the log-in portal, Initiate Log-In Portal!" He said into his PET and a small circle yellow glowing icon light up in his PET and appeared behind the navis. "Ok jack in you two."

**Blackman Logging In**

Yoyoman Logging In 

Archman had just skewered a Mettaur blocking to next turn in the stone maze. Selchie turned to see that Yoyoman and Blackman just arrived, "Guys there here!" Archman and Spyman turned to see them; they both greeted the two navis.

Spyman decided to go forward and scout out the two next turns, while Yoyoman started to direct, "Right around the corner is the virus that is guarding ACDC 2."

Spyman came back, "It's a TinHawk!"

All the navis skidded around the corner towards the Tinhawk, it immediately dove down with its talons and hit the ground, both Blackman and Archman dove out of the way, Spyman flattened himself against the wall, Yoyoman backed up, but Selchie wasn't as luckily he was scooped up by the Tinhawk and brought into the air.

"Damn!" Yoyoman said, his targeting visor came down, and he aimed his yoyo blaster at the Tinhawk's talon. "Targetting Yoyo!"

Spyman knelt down and brought up his sniper rifle, he targeted the same spot as Yoyoman and fired.

Both the Yoyo and bullet hit the Tinhawk's talon at the same time, and it was force to drop Selchie. Just as he was about to hit the ground Selchie fired a high pressured water blast at the ground to slow down his fall and landed on his feet.

"Everyone at once!" Blackman yelled as everyone lined up their attacks.

"Dark Blaster!"

"Energy Arrow!"

"Selchie Wave!"

"Yoyo Blaster!"

"SC-20k Silenced Automatic!"

The black energy, formed with the energy arrow, to create the Dark Energy Arrow, then Selchie Wave and the bladed yoyo, formed together to create the Yoyo Blade Wave, but the bullet from the sniper rifle stood alone. All the attacks hit the TinHawk and it fell out of the sky deleted.

Zerix and Andrew gave each other a high-five and Mike yelled out, "Yes!" while Port followed suit, but Sean stayed in concentrated silence showing almost no emotion.

Blackman was the first to walk thru the gate, followed by Yoyoman, then Selchie, Archman and Spyman. In front of them were two CanoGaurds, they fired, Blackman ducked under on blast, Archman and Selchie dove out of the way, Yoyoman jumped over it, and Spyman intercepted the other.

Blackman ran over to a CanoGaurd and stuck his blaster thru the cannon, before the shield closed, he fired a charged blaster and CanoGuard began to dematerialize. Then Spyman shot into the cannon, just as the other CanoGuard closed the shield and it began to explode from the inside.

Blackman began to run forward towards the next turn. Just then an arrow came out from the wall.

"Look Out!" Archman yelled as more arrows exploded from the walls.

Blackman dove forward and somersaulted past the last of the arrows.

"Fhew!" Archman sighed as the rest of the navis walked forward toward Blackman, no more arrows came out.

Yoyoman pulled up a map, and said, "I say the quickest way is to keep going forward then turn left, right and we're there, but I see, something here, not a virus, I think a trap?"

Just then the floor began to give way, almost everyone made it, Selchie just barely jumped onto the ledge, but yoyoman fell, he fired a yoyo out of his blaster and it snagged the top of the ledge. Yoyoman stopped falling and began to move up the yoyo's strong string.

After he got to the top, the rest of the navis saw the right turn; it was guarded by a mettaur? Just one mettaur. "This is too easy." Blackman said as he fired a shot from his blaster.

"Blackman no! Its too … easy?" Yoyoman yelled and just stared at what happened when the blast hit, it grew three times it's size and multiplied by three. "Darn! Blackman you idiot!"

Zerix and the rest of the gang then sent battle chips to their navis.

Zerix – "VariableSword Battle Chip In download!"

Mike – "Yoyo 1, 2, & 3 in download! Program Advance!"

Andrew – "Gold Fist in download!"

Port – "Wide Shot 3 Chip in Download!"

Sean – "Spreader triple download! Program Advance!"

A sword appeared on Blackman's right arm, and a large golden fist on Archman's right. Both of them flank off and closed in for a melee attack. Then Yoyoman yelled out, "Great Yoyo program advance!" In his right hand appeared a very large Yoyo, which he threw. "Hyper Burst!" Spyman said as he fired off five large spreader blasts at the mettaurs. And Selchie fired off a large wave of water.

Blackman slashed at the left metaur and jumped out of the way as the water wave hit it, and deleted it. Archman punched in the face of the mettaur and then jumped out of the way as the spreader blasts hit it, deleting it, then finally the huge yoyo sprouted small blades and grinded against the middle Mettaur, deleting that also.

"Done!" Blackman said and he turned right.

"There! The portal and a … Bladia!" Selchie confirmed, as he fired a water blast into the Bladia's helmet stunning it for a moment.

Blackman came around the corner, and Archman skidded by behind him. Blackman ran up the bladia, and it made a nice downward cut at him, Blackman blocked and held against the Bladia, but his blade was ready to break, "Archman now!"

Archman punched into the Bladia's side, and then the Gold Fist disappeared and he fired an Energy Arrow, which punctured the Bladia's armor.

Blackman push-slashed the Bladia's sword away and fired at it three shockwaves, just then a bullet came whizzing by and it hit the Bladia in the helmet, it was deleted.

Yoyoman rounded the corner and said, "Nice shot Spyman, lets go!"

After they entered ACDC 3, Yoyoman brought up the map again, "I say we go after the Minotaur. This way!"

They ran to the right then straight then to the left. On the left side of the Maze, sword-ends came out of the wall, almost skewering Selchie, but he jumped out of the way after being pricked. Suddenly the wall behind him closed in very fast and caught his foot, "Ah! Guys!" he yelled and the rest of the navis turned to see Selchie be crushed by another wall, then another came and smashed into the wall.

Selchie Logging Out 

"Run!" Blackman yelled, and they all began to run forward, the walls kept rapidly closing in behind them. They all just barely skidded around the corner, Spyman had to dive to make it. "Fhew! We made it! Uh-oh!"

Infront of them was the large form of a bull, on its hind legs, with the body of a muscular man. "Crap!" Yoyoman said as the Minotaur snorted, steam poured from its nostrils.

Blackman fired a shot from his blaster as the Minotaur closed in, but they just bounced off.

The Minotaur punches its hairy fist down into the floor, and everyone was blasted to the side, Blackman hit against the rockwall along with everyone else, but quickly rose to his feet. "Archman, now!" Blackman fired off a shot from his blaster while Archman fired an arrow, they formed together and hit the minotaur in the face, it reared up and then came back down, with the tiniest scar.

"Nothing's working!" Blackman said, just then he got an idea, he looked at his chest, where his icon was, it was outlined with a griffin, "Guys, cover me! Griffin Unison Activate!" His color scheme began to change from purple and black to a mixed of blue with a feathered pattern and a lightning yellow.

Yoyoman fired a bladed yoyo at the minotaur, it fell back a bit, and then Spyman fired a bullet at it's chest. It staggered and clutched it's chest.

The yellow on Blackman seemed to curve and twist down his arms and his legs, mostly everywhere else was blue.

Archman fired off another arrow and it stuck into the minotaur's right arm.

His helmet began to morph, now it had a hawk's beak and eyes; a visor was over the entire face. His arms formed into a sort of the Griffins head; his hands were sticking out of the mouth.

"Alright, Minotaur, it's time for your funeral!"

Griffin-Blackman suddenly sprouted wings and flew into the air fast, just as the Minotaur slammed its fist. Griffin-Blackman then found something else new with this armor, "Griffin Talons!" Three long sharp talons zipped out of the top of both of the arm armors.

He then swooped down and slashed the MinoTaur in the face, leaving a huge scratch mark scar. Then he floated in the air behind the Minotaur and fired lightning out of his hands. It fell to the floor, finally.

Blackman, to finish it off, stabbed the Minotaur in the back, and it exploded, into pixels. Griffin-Blackman floated to the ground as the Griffin Armor began to glow and disappeared in a shower of pixels. Blackman picked up a sample of the minotaur's data and logged out along with all his friends.

**Blackman Logging Out**

**Yoyoman Logging Out**

**Spyman Logging Out**

Archman Logging Out

* * *

(Instead of the funny little clues I usually lay out, I am going to have a little poll and contest. First details for the poll. You may choose one answer and send it to me either by review or e-mail.) 

Poll: Which mythical creature should Zerix and his friends face next?

A. Cereberus

B. Chimera

C. Harpy

D. Hydra

(Secondly the details for the navi contest using this template to send me you application to me along with a picture if possible, ones with pics will be more likely to win, by e-mail.

Net Op. Name:

Net Op. Physical Description:

Net Op. Clothing Description:

Net Op. Personality:

Net Navi Name:

Net Navi Description:

Main Weapon:

Sub Weapon(s):

Other Descriptions:

Both Bio:

(Remember it must be original and must not be used in another fanfiction. Also I am more looking for a female navi, because I don't even have one yet. The contest will be set out over one month, You must send in your navi/operator by Oct 31, Halloween.)


	19. Myth Battle Practice

Myth Battle Practice

To Vulpix1000: Thank you for your contribution, you will see results after Halloween.

(Info on contest at bottom)

Deep in the Under Net in the Myth Headquarters, Spectrum was on one side of a small arena on the other side was a Myth Heal Navi. Only there was something different about Spectrum, his color scheme was dark and light brown, the light brown was in two strips down his arms and legs and his side. His helmet resembled that of a bull, and so did his arms. He also had a strange marking around his icon, it looked like the out line of a Minotaur, how did he get the Minotaur Unison?

"Earthquake!" M Spectrum screamed and he slammed his horned fist into the ground, the ground began to shake and open up. Portions of the ground rose and fell, knocking the Heal Navi off his feet. "Ram Punch!" M Spectrum yelled out as he ripped his horned fist from the ground, and ran at the Heal Navi fist raised. His fist connected with the Heal Navi's chest and the tips of the horns could be seen poking out of the navi's back.

Heal Navi Deleted 

The Heal Navi's frame fell apart and it exploded in a flury of data. M Spectrum laid his fist at his side and stood straight up, smirking, "Next!" The battlefield changed to a large open canyon, with rocks jutting out from the ground. In the middle was a very large plateau that rose about twenty feet into the air and a ramp-like path spiraled around it.

Somebody appeared on the field, the figure took enough form to be recognized, it was Strikeman, but this time he had a large shield attached to his arm, it looked much like his icon. A large round shield, with cone shaped spikes encircling the outer rim. He smirked at M Spectrum and began to speak, "Spectrum, it looks like that new Viral Unison you have is very powerful, maybe as powerful as me …"

M Spectrum looked surprised to see Strikeman, and quickly, and awkwardly bowed to him, "Maybe … I could try …" He said reluctantly, it seemed as though he was a bit frightened.

"Alright then lets go …" Strikeman said as he got into a battle stance. He was the first to strike, "Spike Shot!" He said as he aimed one of the spikes on his shield toward M Spectrum, it erupted out of the shield and it turned to the next spike and he fired again. The spikes whizzed toward M Spectrum. He managed to dodge one but the other stuck right in his arm, he grasped it and grunted painfully.

"Alright that's it!" The double voice of Spectrum said, as he growled angrily. He ran up to Strikeman and threw a punch with his un-punctured hand, but he was blocked by Strikeman shield.

Strikeman reached for something with his left hand, "Throwing Knife!" He said as he whipped out a knife and stabbed it into Spectrum's side. As he screamed in pain, Strikeman raise his shield to M Spectrum's chest and fired at close range. It stuck right into M Spectrum's chest and he slumped to the floor.

Spectrum Logging Out 

"That will teach him to not even think of being able to beat me," Strikeman said as he too logged off.

Strikeman Logging Out 

Here are the details for the navi contest using this template to send me you application to me along with a picture if possible; ones with pics will be more likely to win, by e-mail.

Net Op. Name:

Net Op. Physical Description:

Net Op. Clothing Description:

Net Op. Personality:

Net Navi Name:

Net Navi Description:

Main Weapon:

Sub Weapon(s):

Other Descriptions:

Both Bios:

(Remember it must be original and must not be used in another fan fiction. Also I am more looking for a female navi, because I don't even have one yet.)


	20. Deus Ex Elementa Part 1: Shadow Jinn

Deus Ex Elementa Part 1: Shadow Jinn

To readers: Sorry for the long wait, but don't lose hope yet, I'm back! And with a new cameo of the Contest winner Elementa first and in the next chapter her operator Lena. Congratulations to Vulpix1000 for her great character, you won all out of seven entrees! Three of which were in the reviews, the rest were e-mailed. Again Congratulations. Note I will be e-mailing you to ask you how your character will react to certain story situations so you will get a few extra clues to a few new chapters. Now here's your cameo.

Deep inside the Undernet, in the Under Square, a long shadow traveled on the walls of the square. Near9ing the center it transferred itself to the ground and headed for the central power source of the Under Square. It then began to take shape, a few of the Heal Navis in the Under Square looked over to see a shadowy humanoid shape, with horns and claws like a demon. The shadow creature thru his arms up and bits of data began to rise from the floor, only they resembled grains of sand. The "sand" began to swirl around the shadow creature's body and grew bigger and bigger, it was a sand storm, a sand storm on the net.

Back in ACDC, Zerix was at the arcade. Blackman was facing off against Selchie in a friendly battle. "Dark Blaster," Blackman announced as a bullet of dark energy emerged from his blaster and headed for the seal-like navi. Selchie merely sidestepped to dodge the attack.

"Selchie Wave!" Selchie raised his hand and let a stream of high-pressure water spew out at Blackman.

"Guard Battle chip In Download!" Zerix slotted in a chip and a large version of the mettaur helmet appeared in front of Black to block Selchie's attack. As the shield disappeared a shockwave was fired at Selchie and hit him. "Hi-Cannon Battle chip In Download!" Zerix slotted in another chip and a blue cannon materialized in place of Blackman's blaster. He fired a blast at Selchie.

Luckily Port whipped out a chip and slotted it in just in time. "Anti-Damage Battle Chip in Download!" Just as the blast was about to hit Selchie was replaced with decoy of himself. As the smoke cleared Selchie let loose a few shurikens at Blackman, all of which hit him.

Zerix was just about to slot in another battle chip when both his and Port's PETs began to ring. They looked at each other for a moment and then answered the calls. Zerix read it to himself:

Attention all Official Net Battlers,

A shadow creature has taken over the Under Square. You must stop this thing before it destroys the entire Under Net! It has powers similar to Desertman's, the independent sand-themed Navi our most famous Net Battler, Lan Hikari defeated several years ago. Hurry to the Under Net!

ONB Agency

P.S. Myth is suspected.

Zerix was the first to speak after reading the message. "We'll have to finish our battle later. We need to head for the Under Net."

"No kidding!" Port answered as both he and Zerix transferred their navis to the Under Square.

Blackman Transferring … 

**Selchie Transferring …**

Blackman and Selchie materialized in a swirl of sand. Blackman looked around for a moment and then looked back towards Selchie. He had disappeared! Out in the distance Blackman heard his voice, "Blackman! Blackman, where did you go?"

Quickly answering he said, "I'm right here! Follow my voice!" Within a few seconds Selchie appeared again a foot or two in front of Blackman. A foot or two that was the visibility of the swirling sand. "Alright Selchie, stay close and lets go find this Shadow creature."

Out of the sandy shield Blackman could here the faint voices of Yoyoman and Archman. "Blackman? Was that you?" It was obviously in response that yelling he'd done earlier.

"We're right here!" He answered in relief.

"Follow our voices we've found a way out of this storm!" Yoyoman screamed to both Blackman and Selchie.

Blackman turned to Selchie and said, "Come on! Let's go!" With that Blackman followed the voices of Yoyoman and Archman out of the sand storm with Selchie right behind him. As the voices got louder the storm got thinner and thinner until it was easy to see their two companions. Though the sand storm had come close to subsiding, the sand was still swirling around in many places.

Archman was the first to speak, "Here you two take these two sub chips the sand must've damaged you." He handed them each a full energy sub chip, which they used immediately.

Yoyoman was staring into the distance and suddenly turned around, "You guys better save the reunion for later cause the shadow creature is near." Blackman, Selchie and Archman turned to see a shadowy figure closing in on them it was in humanoid form, but it had the horns and claws of a demon. It was about two times the height of Blackman and sort of lanky.

Zerix's face appeared in an open channel next to Blackman and said, "It's a Jinn. It was created by the desert Indians to explain sand storms. According to legend, the Jinn appeared out of thin air in the form of a pitch black demon and create sand storms if the tribe was committing acts of evil."

As Zerix's face disappeared Blackman raised his blaster and Archman raised his buster.

"Dark Blaster!"

"Energy Arrow!"

A bullet of dark matter sped at the Jinn and a green energy arrow quickly followed. The attacks formed together to create a Dark Matter Arrow, which hit the Jinn head on but it kept coming.

The Jinn raised an arm to the group and a tornado of sand sped towards them. Everyone managed to escape but diving away.

Mike and Zerix each pulled out a chip of their own and slotted it in.

"FireTower Battle Chip In Download!"

"AquaTower Battle Chip In Download!"

A tower of swirling water and a tower of twirling flame sped towards the Jinn. Both hit yet the Jin still continued to come after them. The Jinn raised both arms and swung them in opposite direction releasing a swirl of wind whih sent a wave of sand at the Officials. They were all hit and sprawled on the ground.

Blackman rose to his feet complaining, "Does anything work on this thing?"

"Light Wave!" A female voice yelled as stream of silver glowing plasma hit the Jinn dead on. It stumbled! A female navi landed on the ground in front of the Jinn. She had plain white armor, a plain white helmet, and plain white boots and gloves. She had tan skin, silver eyes, and long white hair. Her symbol was on the sides of her helmet and on her chest. Her symbol was a large white circle with six smaller circles around it, each a different color. The colors were red, blue, yellow, green, pink, and icy blue with a silver background.

"Elementa has arrived!" The female navi, supposedly Elementa said turning to face the group of navis. "Thought you guys could use some help."

But the four Officials just stared at Elementa, she had just made a mark on the Jinn, though ever so small, when they could not. And with a default attack!

To Be Continued…

* * *

Net Op Name: Lena Pizel

-

Net Op Physical Description: She is Zerix's age.

She has icy blue eyes and curly black shoulder length hair.

She is 5 feet 10 inches.

She is average weight.

-

Net Op Clothing Description: She wears blue jeans and an icy blue bell

sleeve top that matches her eyes. Her sneakers are the same icy blue

while her socks are white.

She wears dangly silver and sapphire earrings, large plain silver

chain bracelet, and a thin silver chain with a pendant hanging from it.

The pendant is her navis symbol. Her navis symbol is a large white

circle with six smaller circles around it, each a different color. The

colors are Red, blue, yellow, green, pink, and icy blue. It has a silver

background.

-

Net Op Personality: She is very shy with no friends except for her

navi, but deep down inside she desperately wants friends.

Most people are disturbed by her strange icy blue eyes. This makes it

even harder for her to make friends.

But underneath her shyness, she is kind and gentle.

She is a very powerful net battler.

-

Net Navi Name: Elementa

-

Net Navi Description: Elementa is a female navi.

She normally has plain white armor, a plain white helmet, and plain

white boots and gloves.

She has regular colored skin, silver eyes, and long white hair.

Her symbol is on the sides of her helmet and on her chest.

Like I said before, her symbol is a large white circle with six smaller

circles around it, each a different color. The colors are Red, blue,

yellow, green, pink, and icy blue. It has a silver background.

In her normal mode she is non elemental.

She is a battle type navi.

She has a very special ability. She can switch to any of six elements.

They are fire, water, electric, wood, wind, or ice.

In fire mode her armor, helmet, gloves, boots, and hair turn red.

In water mode her armor, helmet, gloves, boots, and hair turn blue.

In electric mode her armor, helmet, gloves, boots, and hair turn

yellow.

In wood mode her armor, helmet, gloves, boots, and hair turn green.

In wind mode her armor, helmet, gloves, boots, and hair turn pink.

In ice mode her armor, helmet, gloves, boots, and hair turn icy blue.

When she becomes elemental, she gets all the strengths and weaknesses

of that element.

Elementa is a wise, kind, loving, and extremely powerful navi whose

greatest wish is that her netop would make a friend. She too would like to

make friends but she swore to her self that she would not make any

friends until her netop made a friend.

-

Attacks: In her normal form her attack is Light Wave. She waves her

hand and a wave of silver plasma energy flies at her opponent.

In her normal mode her attack is Light Wave. She waves her hand and a

wave of silver plasma energy flies at her opponent.

In her fire mode her attack is Fire Wave. She waves her hand and a wave

of fire flies at her opponent.

In her water mode her attack is Water Wave. She waves her hand and a

wave of water flies at her opponent.

In her electric mode her attack is Electric Wave. She waves her hand

and a wave of electricity flies at her opponent.

In her wood mode her attack is Wood Wave. She waves her hand and a wave

of bamboo lances flies at her opponent.

In her wind mode her attack is Wind Wave. She waves her hand and a wave

of wind flies at her opponent.

In her ice mode her attack is Ice Wave. She waves her hand and a wave

of icicles flies at her opponent.

-

Other Notes: I would like her first friend ever to be Zerix. She could

be a very powerful ally.

* * *

Disclaimer: Blackman, Zerix, Andrew, Archman, Port, Selchie, Mark, Zone and the Myth idea all belong to me, all normal navis heal navis, navis such as that and the Megaman story idea belong to Capcom. Lena and Elementa belong to Vulpix1000. Yoyoman, Inferno, Spectrum, and his counterparts belong to Yoyoman and op., Jecht, and Netto Takashi from Megamanexerpg. Strikeman belongs to a good friend of mine who would like to be anonymous and was strikeman on Megamanexerpg. I am Zerix from Megamanexerpg and Blackman and Zerix (again) belong to me. 


	21. Dues Ex Elementa Part 2: Element Assault

Dues Ex Elementa Part 2: Elemental Assault

"So are you just going to stand there and stare or are you going to help me defeat this thing?" Elementa asked, finally breaking the silence.

Blackman snapped out of his daze, but not to answer her. "How-how did you do that?"

"Never mind that, you'll find out eventually," She answered as the Jinn began to recover, "Now help! He's getting up!"

The Jinn rose to his feet, standing tall over Elementa. She just looked up at him and said, "You have power over sand, huh? Then your element must be wood." She shifted into a battle stance, "I know how to deal with you. Fire Mode!" After she said this, her armor immediately began to change. First her leg armor and boots distorted and changed to a fiery red, then her chest armor did the same. Next her arm armor and glove distorted and changed. Finally a wave of red color engulfed Elementa's hair. While this was happening, Blackman, Archman, Yoyoman, and Selchie were bombarding the Jinn with their main weapons.

"Dark Blaster!"

"Energy Arrow!"

"Yoyo Blaster!"

"Selchie Wave!"

Elementa had then finished her transformation and had entered a battle stance. "You!" She said, pointing to Selchie, "Send your Selchie wave into my Fire Wave!" She then launched a flaming version of her powerful Light Wave.

"What? Why?" Selchie asked, before suddenly realizing what she meant, "Guys, ready a Fire Chip, Selchie Wave!" The stream of high-pressured water collided with the wave of flames and produced a thick smoke screen.

"Now!"

"Fire Hit 3 in download!"

"Meteor 12 in download!"

"Fire Tower in download!"

"Fire Man V2 in download!"

"Flame Wave!"

A virus jumped thru the smoke screen and pummeled the Jinn, then a stream of fire and a Fire Tower sped thru and hit. Finally the Jinn was bombarded by meteor and hit with the flaming wave. When the smoke cleared, the Jinn was lying on the ground struggling to rise.

Blackman walked up to the Jinn with a Fireblade in hand, "I'll finish him off." He raised the blade and it plunged thru the air towards the Jinn's torso. Suddenly a cyber sword blocked Blackman's Fireblade. It was Zone.


End file.
